The true hybrid journeys
by Angelic-Shadowcat
Summary: Right, my own creation after the hybrid journeys, where people submitted characters... A spoiler, in some cases... R and R, I'm not good with summaries!


**The hybrid journeys: Power is too much!**

A/N: ... Yes, it's the hybrid journeys, but this time, it's with my own charries because I got fed up with waiting for a 10 characters to join, thus putting my ficcy on hiatus for the moment, you are more than welcome to go put in your charrie if you haven't already, and try to avoid putting in a species that has already been taken! ^^ Besides that, this fic is because I'm bored at the moment... Lol ^^ 

Disclaimer: I own the characters in this story unless stated otherwise, but I **DON'T **own pokémon... If I did... Well... I wouldn't stick to just writing lol :D ^^ 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Prologue (( What you need to know to understand the story! ^^))

Character profiles: 

1) 

Full name: Kathryn Yolanda 

Code name/Nickname: Kat 

Hybrid Species: Umbreon 

Age: 13 

Gender: Female 

School: Baiesa high 

Relationships: Her best friend is a girl named Miria aka Miracle, who both share the passion of stealing, but besides that, she gets on pretty well with her mum, but doesn't really tolerate being baby-sat by her older brother... 

Family: one older brother, and her mother, her father died when she was 6... 

Pokémon: 

1) Noctowl/ Moony 

2) Sandslash/ Terra 

3) Growlithe/ Flamerez 

4) Seal/ Aphrodite 

Personality: Naive, forgetful, but can be very sweet, she's scared of what she doesn't understand... Very nimble, and is a great pickpocketer, she loves to steal... She has a big attitude when she needs it, and sometimes when she doesn't, and doesn't like enjoy being under estimated, she has a medium/high temper on the temper scale... 

Human appearance: Curly, strawberry blonde hair, emerald (( but now red )) eyes, medium height, she wears baggy black jeans and a baggy black T-shirt... 

Hybrid appearance: She has a small layer of black fur, along with Umbreon ears, eyes, tail and paws, she has gold plated wrists, ankles and ears, and a sort of empty circle of gold on her forehead... 

2) 

Full name: Miria Tashiba 

Code name/Nickname: Miracle 

Hybrid species: Serenia, a flying/love type that I invented. 

Age: 13 

Gender: Female 

School: Baeisa High 

Relationships: Like above, her best friend is Kat, and for the exact reason. She tends to baby-sit her siblings, but gets on very well with her family... 

Family: They're a dark skinned family. Miracle has 6 siblings, 4 younger brothers and 2 sisters, she's the oldest of 7. Her mother works at home, and her father works in Baeisa bank, it's a mystery on how the Tashiba family actually earn their living, but you could safely say that Miracle and her family have a lot of money... 

Pokémon: 

1) Chikorita/ Hera 

2) Magby/ Flare 

3) Cleffa/ Moondust 

4) Igglybuff/ Isaac 

Personality: She's quick thinking and logical, which is good, because she can help Kat, they both complete each basically... She loves baby pokémon, hence why she's got 3 of them... Besides that, she never tends to panic, and never tends to say that she doesn't know or understand, she's the smart, quiet one, the cool one basically... 

Human appearance: Dark skin, dark brown hair that goes a little further than her shoulders, waist length round about, chocolate brown eyes. She's taller than Kat, and is also 2 months older than her. She's long and lanky, but doesn't really care about her appearance. She wears a brown, long sleeved top, over black, baggy, "elephant trousers" the ones that are really big at the bottom... 

Hybrid appearance: She's covered in a small layer if white fur/feathers, which gives an impression that she has chocolaty brown skin... She has lilac eyes, and 2 black stripes that part from the beginning of her eyes and finish in a curl. She has 2 lilac wings, but has kept her arms, and on her left flank, is a sort of tattoo of the yin-yang symbol, she has "edge" feathers, that sort of replace whiskers on a cat. They start of white, and finish in a pale red. She has a tail which finishes of in to 3 parts, all that finish in a soft lilac. On her wings, two light coloured stripes decorate them, a pale pink one, and a pale blue one... She has a sort of pale blue ruff around the front of her neck... She is in fact the evolution of Amorti, the baby love pokémon... 

3) 

Full name: Victoria Kanako 

Code name/ Nickname: Tori 

Hybrid species: Ninetails 

Age: 10 (( Only just )) 

Gender: Female 

School: Baeisa Primary 

Relationships: She has lot's of friends, though none of them had became a hybrid, she's bonded deeply with her mother and father, and is still their "little baby". This doesn't bother Tori the slightest, seeing that she has to no one else to turn to when she becomes a pokémon... 

Family: Her mum and dad, the 3 are greatly bonded, thus proving it difficult to leave her family to join the resistance... 

Pokémon: 

1) Vulpix/ Pyra 

2) Plusle/ Zonde 

3) Chiera/ Foie 

4) Arcanine/ Blaze 

Personality: Hot tempered, and rough speaking. People often say she has attitude problems, she will easily speak back to an adult, or even a fully fledged pokémon. Most of the smaller children in her school see her as an idol... 

Human appearance: Rather short, she has chestnut brown eyes and flaming red hair, which is rather messy, and is only neck length. She normally wears a red top and capris, along with a red bandana... 

Hybrid appearance: Covered from head to toe with creamy white fur, she has kept her brown eyes, but has lost her crimson hair, along with her size. She is now as tall as Kat, and has rather creamy blonde, waist length spiky hair... 

4) 

Full name: Misty Cyrian (( Pronounced Su-ri-anne )) 

Code name/Nickname: Mercury 

Hybrid Species: Vaporeon 

Age: 11 

Gender: Female 

School: Baeisa Primary 

Relationships: She doesn't really speak, she's shy, but only gets on with her mum and her pokémon, her father can't abide her, she doesn't have any friends... 

Family: Her mum, who loves her, and her father, who absolutely hates her... 

Pokémon: 

1) Squirtle/ Azuria 

2) Azurill/ Aquarius 

3) Stamie/ Star Gazer 

4) Corsula/ Star Rock 

Personality: Very shy and quiet, she has no friends, and abusive father, but a loving mother... She loves any aquatic sport, and thus only collects water pokémon, she's the fastest swimmer around, and being a Vaporeon hybrid helps a lot... 

Human appearance: She has icy blue eyes and long, midnight blue hair, she's pretty small and thin, often treated as a weirdo... She normally wears dark blue capris along with a long sleeve cyan blue jumper... 

Hybrid appearance: She has a Vaporeon tail, along with a neck fin, and dorsal fin, she has smooth, blue skin, only her eyes remain there icy blue, Vaporeon ears poke through her hair... 

5) 

Full name: Keltic Saiyasoon (( Pronounced: K-elle-tic Si-ya-soon )) 

Code name/Nickname: Gaia 

Age: 18 

Hybrid species: Manahera F 

Gender: Female 

School: What?! You still go to school when you're 18!? Nooooo O_o... 

Relationships: She has only just moved to Baiesa, so she hasn't had time to fit in... Yet... 

Family: Her mother, father, and younger brother, she usually plays the mum though, because her mother is very sick... 

Pokémon: 

1) Absol/ Abby 

2) Beautifly/ Belle 

3) Ledyba/ Lassie 

4) Houndoom/ Moon Drifter 

Personality: She sticks up for younger ones, and is very loyal and protecting, though she doesn't tend to speak, most people obey her ideas. She's the voice of reason, if she would just say more ^^ 

Human appearance: Tall, gangly, she has, long, black hair and very cold brown eyes, nothing makes her look friendly, but she is when you get to know her. She wears a black tank top, along with a long, tight black sleeved jumper, she wears black baggy jeans... 

Hybrid appearance: Mostly concealed under a dark purple "robber" hat, you rarely see her face. She has green skin, along with three, sharp, tails... Her arms are armed with small scythes, making her a lethal combatant, able to cut almost anything... 

6) 

Full name: Katoshi Vairia (( Pronounced: Ka-to-she Vy-ri-a )) 

Code name/ nickname: Moonxtal (( Pronounced: Moon-ux-tal )) 

Hybrid species: Lunarowl 

Age: 15 

Gender: Male 

School: Baiesa High 

Relationships: He has a lot of mates, but none that he really takes seriously... 

Family: He lives in an orphanage, not that that damages his personality much. He doesn't know much because his parents were murdered when he was three... 

Pokémon: 

1) Pidgeotto/ Skyridge 

2) Dratini/ Frost 

3) Swablu/ Zaphy 

4) Murkrow/ Tyro 

Personality: The funny, light hearted one, he really likes to mess around, for him, this is just another game worth his time. Which most of the time winds everyone up... 

Human appearance: He's rather tall for his age, he has short, dirty blonde hair, along with greyish blue eyes. He normally wears a black, padded vest over a grey T-shirt and green trousers... 

Hybrid appearance: A bird hybrid, having wings and arms like Miracle and Glacier, his body is covered with a small layer of black fur/feathers, while is head and wings are covered with gold. He has a ruff of pure, purple crystals, to match his multi crystal/feathered tail... He is the same height as Miracle, Lunarowl being smaller than Serenia, but Katoshi is bigger than Miria... 

7) 

Full name: Takashi Firan (( Pronounced: Ta-Ka-she Fe-ran )) 

Code name/ Nickname: Sparx 

Hybrid species: Pikachu 

Age: 12 

Gender: Male 

School: Baiesa Primary 

Relationships: Hardly gets anything anybody says, he's a foreigner, speaking French, and has learnt little English... You might be wondering why the name Takashi, when he's French (( A/N: I really don't have any idea why!! ;D I just like the name lol :D )) He was named after his great grand father. He's normally liked by girls, but not as much by boys... 

Family: French mum, English dad. He tends to stay near his parents for lack of communication with others, but being part of the small group doesn't bother him in the slightest... 

Pokémon: 

1) Geodude/ Darian 

2) Fearow/ Taro 

3) Ryhorn/ Ryan 

4) Electrike/ Storm 

Personality: Has a deep interest in pokémon, he's rarely seen without a pokémon at his side. He wants to become scientific, but with his language problems, he can't even have a decent conversation with someone... He's a mysterious type, who keeps things for himself, and rarely heard... 

Human appearance: He's pretty small, and has sapphire eyes along with spiky blonde hair, preferring to wear a plain white T-shirt along with orange/yellow trousers... 

Hybrid appearance: He has a small layer of yellow fur along with very red cheeks, he has pointed ears with black tips... Has a lightning bolt tail, which starts off with a chocolaty brown. He's the smallest of the group, being small in appearance and as a hybrid... 

8) 

Full name: Thomas Willis 

Code name/nickname: Glacier 

Hybrid species: Articuno 

Age: 17 

Gender: Male 

School: None... I hope... ^^ 

Relationships: He's known around town for ripping people off, though his closest friends know that's very sensitive. He had a girl friend, but was instantly dumped when she saw him as a pokémon hybrid... His mother and father act as if he doesn't exist... 

Family: Almost non-existent parents, who believe that their son is nothing... 

Pokémon: 

1) Swablu/ Siberia 

2) Swinub/ Sarian 

3) Cadowazea/ Trix 

4) Spheal/ Snowstorm 

Personality: The most serious, sensible person out of the group, can't abide immaturity anywhere... He's also very mysterious, and he will never reveal his own intentions, making understanding one another very hard with him around... 

Human appearance: Medium height, he has grey eyes and black hair. He wears a long black sweater and navy blue jeans... 

Hybrid appearance: Basically, everything's changed to resemble an Articuno, but he has his black hair. Besides that and his size, nothing would tell them apart... 

9) 

Full name: Amy Bellido 

Code name/Nickname: Cosmos 

Hybrid species: Mew 

Age: 18 

Gender: Female 

School: Nope 

Relationships: Her relationships are confusing, rumour has it that she and Chassis are twins separated at birth, but this is not proven... She has a lot of "girl" friends, who enjoy shopping and whatnot... 

Family: People say she's Chassis's twin, though not proven, they might have a mental link between each over. Cosmos doesn't know her real parents, but she highly suspects Chassis's parents being her own... She lives with some rich adoptive parents, but doesn't really care... 

Pokémon: 

1) Butterfree/ Frisbee 

2) Bellosem/ Bella 

3) Nidoran F/ Naddy 

4) Abra/ Houdini 

Personality: Very popular, she loves "girlie" things, shopping, dating, being cute, she also tends to get carried away with her wear, which forcefully has to be up to scratch, otherwise, she complains. She also forgets that most people aren't in the same financial place as her, and often complains about the teams clothes... 

Human appearance: She has Sapphire blue eyes, along with crimson hair, she's pretty tall and slim, and wears anything that's in the latest fashion article... 

Hybrid appearance: Covered in a small layer of pink fur, she obviously is happy with her new hybrid form. Standing a bit shorter now, she is medium sized... 

10) 

Full name: Matt Silano 

Code name/ Nickname: Chassis 

Hybrid species: Mewtwo 

Age: 18 

Gender: Male 

School: ... I don't think so... 

Relationships: Only friendly to those he trusts absolutely, it's rare that you see him... It's believed that he lives with his true parents, though he tends to ignore this rumour, as to not upset Cosmos... 

Family: Mother and father (( Cosmos, real parents?! )) 

Pokémon: 

1) Poochyena/ Caris 

2) Loki/ River 

3) Beedrill/ Bee Dee 

4) Raticate/ Fang 

Personality: Quiet, but born leader, he tends to look out for the others, especially Cosmos. Though he does like some humour sometimes, to much really pi**** him off... He prepares plans when Miracle is out of ideas... 

Human appearance: Dark blue spiky hair and indigo eyes. He's very tall, and likes to use it to his advantage... He normally wears a sort of huge brown top over a white T-shirt, both which drown him. Along with black trousers... 

Hybrid appearance: Exactly like a Mewtwo, except he's still got his eye colour and hair... Though still his same height... 

Okay, that's all of'em, ^_^ I will be getting on with the chappie shortly, though it will resemble by other one somewhat... Also, they look like humans until I say so... Just so you all knew! Lol :D Well, gotta go, school tomorrow! :D 


End file.
